Seven Things
by ExtravagantElegance
Summary: Seven songs. Seven pairings. Seven drabbles, ranging from adorable young love to an angsty, forbidden romance. Seven things you may love...or hate. For Sydney, Haritha, Maddie, and Nicole. The Shuffle Challenge.


**i wanna thank haritha for giving me the idea and chocolate milk for inspiring me. obviously, i can't live up to haritha's...harithaness but i promise to do my best and impress you with my mayaness. these little drabbles will probably have no point.**

**this is for all the FF peeps who have always supported me; friends or not. thanks.**

_**The Shuffle Challenge**_

Here is what to do:  
1) Choose a specific pairing/fandom/etc as your topic.  
2) Put your iPod/**Media Player**/CD/iPhone on shuffle.  
3) As each song starts, write the title of the song and the singer/band,  
and then begin writing about your subject. You only have the length of  
the song to finish, though. Once the song ends, so do you. No exceptions.  
4) Most importantly, HAVE FUN!

**guess the pairings as you go, but the answers are at the bottom. then review and tell me which ones you got wrong and right.**

--

**song: **best i ever had

**artist: **drake

She was unlike Claire. When she kissed him, she was controlled and firm while Claire was shy and inexperienced. She definitely was a polar opposite of Alicia. Her dark brown hair framed her porcelain face and damn, he loved those knowing amber eyes. Alicia may be sultry but Massie was tantalizing. He would choose her over anyone, anytime. The thrill that rushed through his spine when she ran her thin fingers through his dark brown hair. Tan on top of pale, muscles on top of flat stomach; he enjoyed every moment spent with her. She was the best of all the girls and Josh loved that he got her.

**song: **dance, dance

**artist: **fall out boy

"Just tell me." He murmured.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied.

Cam Fisher always wanted to spend prom with the girl he loved. What he didn't expect was being the only one _in _love. He was hopeless when it came to this sort of thing. Girls could never just stay with him.

Shakily, he took a sip of his spiked punch. His unusual eyes roamed over her lithe figure with a smirk. If she was going to give him hell, he might as well enjoy it. He leaned to kiss her, forcing his tongue deep within her mouth. She stiffened and her amber eyes lingered longingly on the blonde boy dancing by them.

**song: **heartless (cover)

**artist:** the fray

He won't take her back. Nope, not this time. She _promised_ him. He hated the way she treated him. She promised him from the very beginning. It hurt when she went out with Cam. He flinched when he heard she kissed Josh. He crushed his soccer ball when he saw her on the news, flirting with Dempsey.

_I decided that we weren't gonna speak so wh-._

"Hullo?" He numbly said. His chocolate brown eyes stared at the clock. It was three in the morning.

"I can't sleep." Her hushed voice whispered into the phone. "Stay up with me."

He fell back against his bed. The boy felt a sudden urge to hang up the phone. Let her be happy with Cam, Josh, Dempsey. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if she was with Plovert by this time. He didn't ne-

"Derrick, you there?"

Derrick paused. "Yeah, I'm here."

**song: **baby, it's fact

**artist: **hellogoodbye

_for sydney._

"Come on!" She screamed joyfully. With another shout, she twirled in the meadow. Her long pale hair whipped her face as she turned. Her sapphire blue eyes glanced at him gleefully. "You're slow." She teased, pushing her tongue out at him.

He smiled. The wind blew through his golden brown hair. He ran up to push her into the grass. "Am not!"

"NOOOOOOOO! I'm getting wet!" She laughed and the two tussled in the damp grass.

"For you." The small boy plucked a flower and handed it to the small blonde. His emerald eyes shimmered.

"Me?" Her eyes widened as she gave him a pretty smile. "Well this is for you!" She threw her arms around him and tackled him back into the grass.

**song: **crushcrushcrush

**artist: **paramore

_for nicole._

She couldn't be with him. She was a mother-effing princess and he was a poor pauper. She had the most gorgeous guy at school and he had no one.

Then why did her heart pound when he stared at her? His eyes were so intense, it felt like he could read her mind sometimes. She wanted to be with him, she did. But she couldn't. She was one of them and he wasn't.

_He pulled her into the school closet. His kissable lips press against hers before brushing down her neck. She let out a gasp._

"Leesh?" Massie snapped her fingers, snapping her out of a daydream.

"Huh?" Alicia Rivera questioned. "Sorry."

She glanced behind her. He was staring again and a light smile crossed his face. All she could see were blue and green. Those were her favorite colors for a reason.

**song: **decode(acoustic version)

**artist: **paramore

_for haritha._

This was wrong.

But, _damn_, it felt so right.

He smiles at you. Your hand intertwines with his.

"I love you." He mouthed quietly. His brown eyes look over you. Your pale hand trembles as you touch his tan cheek. He leans over and kisses you. You get that guilty twinge you always get when you're with him. He was your best friend, for Christ's sake. He should be with Alicia or some other girl.

Your fingers grip his hair harshly. The kiss gets rougher, ragged. You two pull away for a brief second, a dazed look on both of your faces. You were going to make him pay; this was costing you so much.

You pull him back in. This was foolish. This was wrong. You have to stop. But you can't. God was going to damn you both to hell for this. But you knew from the moment you saw him and Claire under the bleachers, you had to have him.

"I love your eyes." He murmured in your ear.

You feel that same excitement rush through you as a smile crept on your face. He knew you were a sucker for a compliment. He pushes you against the wall. You just _had _to have him.

You were a boy after all. And everyone knows at such a age, boys can't control their feelings.

**song: **blender

**artist: **the pretty reckless

_for my new friend, maddie._

His strawberry blond hair, his adorable blue eyes, when did Todd Lyons get so goddamn hot?

She tried to picture when she used to hate him. When he stole her first kiss, she wanted to slap. Now she felt stupid for ever hating him. She wanted him, bad. The little flirtatious banters were not enough. She wanted more. She needed more.

Screw Derrick. Todd Lyons was the newest fashion theme.

Frustrated, she ran her fingers through her brown hair. No, stop. _Stop_. He was like four years old. Massie Block had higher expectations then him.

She couldn't control this feeling.

She didn't just like him. She thinks she _loves _him. How could you hate someone like Todd Lyons?

Yeah, she really fucking loved him.

--

**answers:**

**best i ever had- mosh**

**dance, dance- cassie**

**heartless- clairrington**

**baby, it's fact- clovert**

**crushcrushcrush- calicia**

**decode- jam or calosh**

**blender- tassie or modd**

**hope you liked.**


End file.
